Yeti Lunchbox
225px |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Beastly |tribe = Gourmet Pet Trick |ability = A Zombie gets +1 /+1 . |flavor text = What's inside? A peanut butter and brains sandwich... with the crusts cut off.}} Yeti Lunchbox is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It can also be Conjured by . It costs 1 to play, and its ability gives a selected zombie +1 /+1 . Origins It is based on the Lunchbox prize the Treasure Yeti drops after being killed in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Gourmet Pet Trick *'Ability:' A Zombie gets +1 /+1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description What's inside? A peanut butter and brains sandwich... with the crusts cut off. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Description change: The word "sandwhich" was changed to be spelt correctly. Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Update 1.24.6 * Strategies With The best way to use Yeti Lunchbox is to power up weaker zombies, which can help them to survive at least one more turn. You can do the same with stronger zombies, but Yeti Lunchbox will be completely outclassed by that point. Use this trick as you would do with any other stat-boosting tricks like Galvanize and Vitamin Z. Immorticia can use this with Paparazzi Zombie to give him an extra +1 /+1 on top of the initial boost or to lower Trickster's cost as it is cheap and can be continuously obtained by . However, this card is essentially obsolete for The Smash, as he can use Healthy Treat instead, which is a direct upgrade to this card, giving a zombie +1 /+3 for the same cost and rarity. The only exception is when he runs a pet deck, activating Zookeeper's and Cat Lady's abilities for a cheap price. Against If your opponent plays this on a weak zombie, play tricks like Berry Blast or to destroy that zombie. If Yeti Lunchbox is obtained via Zombie Yeti, use the aforementioned tricks to destroy Zombie Yeti so your opponent cannot continuously obtain Yeti Lunchboxes. Gallery YetiLunchboxNewStat.jpg|Yeti Lunchbox's statistics YetiLunchboxNewCard.jpg|Yeti Lunchbox's card YetiLunchboxGrayedOutUncommonCard.png|Yeti Lunchbox's grayed out card YetiLunchboxCardImage.png|Yeti Lunchbox's card image Yeti's Lunchbox PvZH.png|HD Yeti Lunchbox FishyLunchbox.png|Yeti Lunchbox being played Old Uncommon Yeti's Lunch.png|Yeti Lunchbox's statistics Yeti Lunchbox stats.png|Yeti Lunchbox's statistics Yeti Lunchbox Description.png|Yeti Lunchbox's statistics (note how "sandwich" is misspelled) YetiBoxCard.png|Yeti Lunchbox's card YetiLaunchBoxGlitch.png|A glitch involving the Yeti Lunchbox (only shows the beam of light instead of the lunchbox and beam of light) Trivia *Before update 1.6.27, most of Yeti Lunchbox's textures did not appear, showing only the beam of light inside the lunchbox. *Portal Technician sometimes uses a Yeti Lunchbox to attack plants. *On Yeti Lunchbox's card, the lunchbox is white and blue, and is frozen. In the game, it is gold and blue instead. **Though, the tint suggests that the casing of ice around it might be making it appear with a color scheme of white and blue. See also * *Motivate Category:Tricks Category:Gourmet cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombies Category:Pet cards